When I Was Your Man
by undomesticgoddess
Summary: Edward and Bella were college sweethearts but their blooming career paths tore them apart but before they ended everything they made something that would eventually bind them together forever.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just had a new idea for a fic and I wanted to see if you guys think it's interesting.**

**My own spin, my little project. Just popped out of the blue.**

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake Up! Wake Up!" the little angel said as she tugged the silk sheets of her mother's beddings.

Twenty – seven year old Isabella Swan was awakened by the voice of her now 5 year old child who was desperately trying to climb up her queen sized bed but was having a very hard time. She giggled as she opened her eyes and saw how her little angel was dying to get up but needed help to do so. Seeing that her child was in desperate need, her heart couldn't take it anymore and sat up to carry her on the bed to face her.

"Mommy, your bed's too high" she said as a matter of fact.

She chuckled at how cute her daughter was crossing her little arms and giving her a pout, she was just like her young self, stubborn and prideful. The little tot was still wearing her matching pink polka dot Pajamas and her dark brown curls were in messy disarray, her fair skin was slightly glowing as the sun's rays were hitting her from the window of their Upper West Side apartment.

"Good Morning to you too baby love" Bella smiled and kissed her child on her cute nose.

"Good Morning Mommy! Guess what today is?" the little girl stood up on the bed with excitement.

"Well, I don't know Zoey, would you please remind Mommy" she grinned.

"It's my birthday today Mommy! I'm five taday!" she shrieked and started jumping on the comfy bed.

"How can Mommy forget? Happy Birthday Zo!" Bella said capturing her child and caging her in for a very tight hug.

"I love you so so much" Bella said giving her child continuous kisses on her cheek and forehead.

"I love you too Mommy" she giggled as her mother started to tickle her.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Bella and Zoey we're walking hand in hand in the streets of New York with their matching beige Burberry trench coats, it was October and the chilly season was about to start.

"Why do I have to go to school today?" Zoey complained as she took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Well Zoey, it's a Wednesday" Bella chuckled as they cross the street heading towards Zoey's school.

"But it's my birthday, and you haven't given me your gift yet Mommy" Zoey replied.

"Birthdays are no exceptions of absences from school baby, and I told you for the hundredth time I'm giving you my gift tonight at your dinner party" Bella said.

"Fine" Zoey pouted as they finally arrived at the Episcopal School New York where in Zoey was currently a Kindergarten student, Bella fixed her daughter's preppy outfit straightening her skirt and top, and fixing her brown locks that was not pushed back by a pink hair band.

Bella chuckled and kneeled down to face her daughter so that they could see each other eye to eye.

"Okay Zo, Nanny Heidi will pick you up later and I will see you when I get home, looking all pretty for your party" Bella said lifting her little girl's chin up to face her.

"Yes Mommy, I'll see you later" Zoey said kissing her cheek and smiling as she saw one of her Pre – K friends arriving with their nannies.

"Okay, Have a happy birthday baby" Bella said standing up, as one of Zoey's friends came bolting towards her to give her a hug.

"Happy Birthday Zoey!" the little girl said.

"Thank You Nessie" Zoey said smiling at her best friend.

"Hi Zoey's mom" the little girl smiled fearlessly even if her two front teeth gone.

"Well hello Nessie, okay you kids have fun today" She said smiling and waving at the two little girls as they walked hand in hand toward the entrance of the school as their teacher welcomed them.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Bella walked in her office placing down her Gucci handbag on the leather coach and checked her mails and emails at her glass desk. At the age of 27, Bella was already a famed photographer, she was known for being a versatile photographer in terms of her ability to shift into different styles and components. She had an office/ gallery in the Upper West Side five blocks away from her apartment, she considered herself a brand, and she was her own boss she can gladly accept jobs and projects from National Geographic, Vogue, to Vanity Fair, she can do shoots in the rain forests of Africa, or with a supermodel in Paris or shoot Tom Cruise for a certain magazine. Her job gave her the opportunity to take care of her child but sometimes took her away from her daughter in a number of days but she still had the freedom and has a chance to creative at the same time.

"Good Morning Boss, this came in for you" Her assistant Irina said placing a bouquet of white lilies on her glass table and handed her a small card, Bella opened it and read:

_Tell Zo Happy Birthday from Me!_

_Sorry I missed it! I'll take her shopping when I get back in NY_

_Terribly missing you!_

_Love You!_

"When's he coming back?" Irina asked.

"Next Week" she smiled.

"So I called and confirmed with the caterers and they said they'll be at your apartment at 5:30 to prep, I will bring the cake later after I pick it up from the shop, I already informed Heidi of the schedule, and GQ called and wants to book you for a shoot next month, your schedule's okay with the time frame that they want, so I went on ahead and place that, I know you can't say no to them, so everything's fixed, if you need anything I'll be outside" Irina said and placed a couple of folders on her desk and headed for the door.

"Thanks Irina" she smiled as she continued to type away in her computer, she was very much thankful for her 25 year old assistant who she considered as one of her close friends.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"So where is that little god child of mine?!" Alice Brandon shouted at she entered into the foyer.

"Aunt Ali!" Zoey shrieked as she saw Alice dressed in her usual style, the eccentric artist from the Village. Alice Brandon was about five feet three inches without heels, the same as Bella she had short black hair and her slightly tan skin. Alice was one of Bella's best friends from college they actually were part of a small knit group.

"Where's our little princess?!" Emmet McCarthy came bustling in with a huge white teddy bear that was twice the size of Zoey that had a pink tutu and a pink ribbon around its neck.

"Uncle Emmy!" Zoey screeched as she saw the big bear and hugged Emmet's muscular feet admiring the big bear.

"Zoey! Come hug Rosie!" Rosalie Hale now came barging in the apartment with a huge wrapped pink box, she was wearing her signature look, pink from head to toe. She was like a Victoria's Secret bombshell that graced the earth.

"Aunt Rosie" Zoey forgot about Emmett and shifted her attention to Rosalie and her dramatic entrance.

"Hey Hey Hey! Don't forget about me Zo Zo!" Now Jasper Hale and his shaggy blonde hair and his usual look of Geek from the Bronx, he entered the scene holding a pink paper bag as Zoey came to welcome him with a huge hug.

"Zoey! All presents are to be opened after dinner" Bella announced as she looked at her friends who were desperate to gain her daughters attention.

This was her family, her crazy friends and her daughter. All of them were inseparable since they graduated at Tisch School of the Arts, New York University's premiere media and the arts school. They all met in the dormitory, they had different majors but they were all brought together by their dreams to prove the world wrong. All of them weren't supposed to be at Tisch, they shared the same weight upon their shoulders that they're parents didn't support their artistic dreams. Bella was a military brat, she was the only child of General Charles Swan. She never had a permanent home until she went to NYU for college, her father wanted her to be a lawyer but Bella always had an eye to take the perfect picture. She went to NYU wherein her father expected her to take a pre law course but shifted to Tisch to follow her dreams, and she did. She had a falling out with her father but eventually her father can never resists his only child. Alice Brandon was Bella's roommate and instant best friend, Alice was a wild child, she born into a family of five brothers and she was the only girl, her parents were owners of small scale businesses in Rhode Island and all her older brothers were football scholars of different Ivy league institutions, her parents never expected anything from her and considered her their baby, since her brothers already brought home the bacon. Which pushed Alice even more to get a scholarship at Tisch and do what she loved most, and that was designing. She was in the department of Design for Stage and Film, which made her what she is now, she was one of the best stage and costume designers in Broadway, on occasions she's hired by Hollywood producers to be the set and costume designers of films done in New York. Emmett McCarthy was Alice's cousin on her mother's side, Emmett was offered a football scholarship (it runs in the family) by Columbia University, which his parents expected him to accept, because he was a part of a long lineage of Journalism graduates, and had already planned his life, after his football career his family expected him to be a Sports Journalist, since his father was a famed TV anchor and her mother was a CNN News Broadcaster where she had her own show. But Emmett stood up to his parents and went against their wishes, but was still in the field of writing he pushed through of his dream and went to Tisch's department of Dramatic Writing, where in now he was a writer of numerous sitcoms in different broadcasting companies ranging from comedy to drama, never judge a book by its cover, never underestimate a big guy who has writing dreams. Rosalie and Jasper Hale were twins, they were children of an affluent Political Dynasty down south, Jasper was expected to run for office just like their father and Rosalie was trained to be a politician's Trophy Wife. But both of them had different ideas on how their futures should be painted, Jasper wanted to be a director and he wasn't afraid to tell his parents who was boss, he went to Tisch and joined their Film & Television department which made Jasper into what he is today a famed film and TV director, he had a steady sitcom that was shooting in New York and numerous film projects, him and Alice have been steady since their sophomore year, and are considered a dynamic duo, whatever project Jasper was doing Alice was the production head. Rosalie was as fearless as her brother and joined him at Tisch to follow her dreams of becoming a dancer and so she did and enrolled herself in the department of Dance and was now part of a prominent dance company that was based in New York but allowed her the chance to travel and perform all over the world. They were all young and successful, and had the world at their feet, they had this family that they treasured deeply.

"Come on, Dinner's ready" Bella announced as the adults greeted each other with hugs and kisses, and all headed to the dining room but was stopped by Zoey.

"Daaaaaadddyyyy!" Zoey screamed at the top of her lungs, they all looked at the greek god who entered the apartment with his signature grin, his black pants and white designer button down shirt, his messy hair, and his intoxicating piercing eyes.

Zoey Antonette Masen in all her glory came running to her father who was holding his black suitcase, her curls bouncing as his father welcomed him in his strong and bulking biceps. The rest of the gang left the scene of father and daughter and headed to sit on the table, but Bella was smiling at how wonderful to see baby and the father of her child exchange their love. Edward Masen was Bella's first love, the minute he saw him perform on stage when they were freshmen and her class was assigned to take pictures of the play the department of Drama was producing, she was immediately captured by the rookie and the best actor of the freshman class. Edward Masen was now a famed A-list actor at the age of twenty – seven he already was nominated for an Academy Award and already won a Golden Globe when he was twenty five, and already bagged numerous awards. He was Emmett's childhood bestfriend they were both raised in the Upper East Side, and been in the same school since their pre school till their University years. Edward's father Edward Masen Sr. was the best neuro surgeon on the East Coast and his mother Elizabeth Masen was the best Pediatric doctor in America, and he was expected to follow his parent's footsteps but opted to follow his own dreams, and so he did.

Edward immediately carried Zoey and situated her on his hip and left his things on the spacious living room and walked towards Bella's direction with his cocky grin.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it" Bella said folding her arms.

"I'll leave a movie production for my daughter" he said kissing Zoey's cheek.

"I told you Mommy! Daddy would leave LA for me" Zoey said and kissed her father's cheek.

"Yo! Let's eat!" Emmett growled from the dining room as they were all ready to eat seated and ready to celebrate, Edward chuckled and placed Zoey on the ground to go to the room to calm Emmett down.

"So where's you boytoy?" Edward asked as he and Bella entered the room.

"He's still in London, has to finish a deal, he'll be back next week" Bella said shifting as she stared at Edward, he was definitely more muscled and bulky, probably because of the new action film he was shooting.

"Ah yes, the boring life of Bella's Wall Street twit" Edward said with a cocky grin as Edward pulled Bella's chair for her to sit.

"His name is Jacob for the thousand time" Bella said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Don't you just miss the times when I was your man" Edward whispered in her ear.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**REVIEW PLEASE J **

**So what do you guys think? Continue or not?**

**Xoxo G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So did you have a fun birthday?" Edward asked as he laid down with his child on her comfy pink bed in her very purple bedroom.

"I did, Daddy my cake was yummy" Zoey said curling into her father much more who clearly wanted more cuddling.

"Yes it was, and you have so many presents" Edwards said grinning as he looked at the massive pile of toys that was scattered all over her room.

"I love them all! Uncle Emmy got me a big ballerina teddy! And Aunt Rosie gave me da American Girl I wanted, and Uncle Jasper gave me Wii! And Auntie Alice gave me a pretty pretty ballerina dress for my ballet classes" She narrated as she pointed out all the gifts that she received that night that was now scattered on her bedroom floor.

"And that's not yet it, Daddy! Papa Charlie got me a pony when I go to ranch! He told me on the phone!" Zoey shared about her conversation with her maternal Grandfather earlier in the evening, the old man who was living in Washington DC still living up to his duties as a General of the Air Force, promised her only grandchild a pony at his ranch that was situated in Texas.

"And Grandpa and Gramma said when they get back from Africa they'll give me their present" Zoey continued to share to her father about another phone call she had with her paternal grandparents, who was currently in Africa to do a medical mission.

"But you and Mommy still haven't given me my gift" Zoey said folding her arms and pouting at her father, she looked irresistible with her brown curls down and green eyes like her father in her purple matching flower pajamas. Edward chuckled on how his child reacted which reminded him of Bella, when she was acting all stubborn and prideful when she wanted to get what she desires.

"Be patient sweet pea, Mommy and I wanted to give you our present together" Edward said giving Zoey a kiss on her forehead.

"Where is Mommy then?" Zoey whined.

"She's just talking to her Boy- I mean Jacob" he said rolling his eyes.

"Ah Jakey" Zoey sighed just like a grown up.

"Don't you like Jakey Zo?" Edward asked very much interested on what his child would say, Bella has been dating the guy for almost a little bit over a year now, it was clear that this guy was a permanent fixture to his child's life which was vital for him.

"Jakey's okay Daddy, but he doesn't let me win on Uno like you do" Zoey said looking at her father and wrapping her arm around his neck and embracing him so tight.

"Aww Zo, Daddy love you so so so so so much" Edward said kissing her cheek grinning.

"Okay, it's gift time" Bella said walking in her room and breaking up the little father daughter moment they were having.

Bella walked towards her bed and kneeled on the side face to face with Zoey as she sat up all excited on what her parents have in store for her. Edward rose up and kneeled next to Bella, positioned himself to face Zoey, he couldn't take away the happiness building inside him as he saw his daughter too excited.

"Okay Zo, Me and Daddy thought of this present together" Bella started as she looked to Edward for affirmation.

"Daddy and Mommy made this possible for you, okay you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes Yes Yes!" Zoey exclaimed now kneeling up on her bed, Bella stood up and went over to her bed and covered her eyes and as Edward moved towards the door as he brought the big box inside her room right in front of the bed, it was huge and all wrapped up in pink with a purple ribbon.

"Go Zo" Bella said moving her hands away from Zoey's eyes allowing her to have her sight back, Zoey squealed and went down her bed and went off to open the huge box, after all the tearing and the excitement and finally a dirty room papers were all over the spot where Zoey was, Bella and Edward was just in awe on how their child attacked the toy, finally it revealed a pink and purple customized training bike, and it had the pink and purple girly stickers all over and a cute purple basket attached in front and a pink bell that Zoey was already playing with as she continued to giggle.

"You got me this when I feed the duckies at the park!" Zoey squealed. Bella and Edward were both aware how Zoey was very much fascinated about the ducks in Central Park and how Her and her Nanny Heidi can almost stay there for hours just walking around and feeding the ducks.

Zoey was extremely happy as she hugged her father's feet and then hugged her mother next, Bella can't get over how her child was contented, she kissed Zoey's head as Edward was walking closer to them, as Zoey pulled away, Edward then lead her back to her bed and laid her down next to him.

"Mommy and Me aren't yet done" Edward said kissing her forehead as he tucked her in under her pink comforters. Bella then walked toward the door and clicked the switch of the lights and ultimately revealed the glow in the dark galaxy that was now installed on Zoey's ceiling, the stars scattered everywhere, their illuminating light was lessening the loud darkness of the night, Bella heard Zoey gasped in awe, she then walked back to the bed joining the two of them laying on the bed as well, the three of them were barely fitting in the bed, but Zoey was very much happy stuck and all cooped up in the middle of her parents all comfy and warm.

"It's so pretty" Zoey whispered as they all looked at the art that was in her ceiling.

"So you won't get scared at night when you're sleeping, baby" Bella said as she was caressing Zoey's head and fixing her hair gently.

"And always know that Me and Mommy are like those stars up there, were always watching you and will never leave you, we love you so much Zoey" Edward said kissing her forehead again.

"I love you Mommy, Daddy… the best… thank you" Zoey uttered in between her yawns.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

"Edward" Bella whispered quietly looking towards his direction.

"You awake?" Bella murmured again as she was so careful and delicate not to wake up her sleeping daughter, she checked her watch and saw that it was already pass ten o'clock she didn't notice that she already was passed out and was in slumber with her daughter.

"Edward?" Bella hummed one more time as she finally heard groan awake.

"Edward" she repeated one more time.

"Mmmmm" Edward uttered the sounds.

"Let's go, let her sleep" Bella said motioning as she saw him move and look towards her direction.

Edward and Bella, slowly got up from the bed and walked out of the room giving, and walked out to the hallway and went to the living room settling on the coach completely in sync as they moved.

"Would you like some left over champagne, Cullen?" Bella asked as she sighed sitting back and lounging over the long and exhausting night they had with friends.

"Who wouldn't say no to Moet?" Edward chuckled as he looked at Bella clearly tired as she pulled off the whole thing.

"You go get it, the last bottle's on the bar" Bella said as she closed her eyes inhaling the silence, after hours of laughing and sharing stories with her closest friends.

"What a lovely host" Edward smirked and stood up to get the bottle and a couple of glasses and immediately went back to the comforts of the couch, pouring the champagne to the glasses handing one to Bella and one for him.

"Here's to 5 years of raising a child" Edward said offering the toast as Bella sat up properly facing Edward.

"Yes here's to 5 years of child support" Bella giggled as they clinked their glasses and both took a sip.

"So when are you heading back to LA?" Bella asked breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow morning" He replied.

"You're always too sweet" Bella smiled as she appreciated his appearance on his daughter's mini party even if he was working more than 3000 miles away from her.

"You're a good mother Bella" Edward smiled.

"You're a pretty good Dad too Cullen" returning her favorite smiles of his.

"You don't mind if I take her to school? Then I'm heading to JKF after"

"Yeah, no problem, I'll tell Heidi" Bella replied.

Edward yawned in exhaustion.

"Edward Cullen's tired? Aren't you heading to the clubs?... Are you too tired to bang a blonde tonight?" Bella mused as she took another sip of her drink.

"Why bang someone else when you're right here?" Edward cheekily replied to her words.

"Been there, done that, over it" Bella scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

Bella and Edward had the perfect dynamics as they handled their parent- friend relationship, they're innocent flirtatious comments with each other never disappeared even after their break up, due to their strong relationship as friends, they considered each other as their best friends, and they established that it will never change since they had Zoey, and it never did. They were still Edward and Bella with less sexual innuendos going on. After their break up a couple of months after their graduation, which was a mutual decision of both parties due to their shift in priorities and high demands of their budding careers, they had a pact that they will be forever friends, which all their friends eventually doubted because everyone was aware how Edward and Bella were horn dogs and are very much addicted to each other, they then established and tried the Friends with Benefits thing but they were still Edward and Bella just without the title and the obligations of being committed and in a relationship. They used each other to fend off their certain needs and continue their goals but it had to end when Edward was offered to be in a Hollywood Movie film as a supporting actor which starred big names, which ultimately was the debut of Edward Cullen to Tinsel Town and Bella was booked to be a photographer for a project of Travel and Living, they ultimately had to be separated and their actually relationship ended.

"I'm gonna go hit the hay, Feel at home Edward" Bella said standing up and heading to her room.

"Thanks" Edward said as she admired her from behind, he was thankful that every time he was in the City, she would let him crash at the guest room in her apartment allowing him to be near their daughter and avoiding the hassle of being in a hotel.

"Good night!" Bella exclaimed as she shut the door of her room.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

"Daddy?" Zoey called Edward as they were walking to school; she was so ecstatic that her father was bringing her to school.

"Yes Zo?" Edward replied as he was delighted that there was no paparazzi insight, she can actually treasure the moment of walking his child to school like normal people do.

"Do you love Mommy?" he was surprised with the five year old's question.

"Of course I do Zo" he smiled every bit of words that he uttered were true.

"Like how Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper are?" Zoey said in detail, Edward realized that Jasper and Alice were extra affectionate last night, and Zoey must have caught on that.

"We were… I don't know what got in that pretty head of yours, but Mommy has Jake to love her like that" Edward explained and kissed her forehead as they arrived at school.

"Come here" Edward said carrying Zoey in his arms as she was now looking face to face with her father.

"When will you spend time with me again Daddy?" Zoey said pouting, she was clearly aware that her father was leaving.

"Soon, baby, soon, I'll miss you so so much, I'll call everyday, okay?" Edward smiled.

"Yes, 7:00" Zoey smiled, Edward established a routine of calling her every 4:00 in the afternoon at LA which was 7:00, they catch up and talk about how their days went, it was their ritual that never has been broken even if, Edward was shooting or when he was about to go to an appearance or a premiere, he never attempted or failed to break a promise he made with his daughter.

"Okay, Bye Baby, Love You" Edward said placing her down on the ground and giving her a final kiss on the cheek.

"Love you Daddy, Bye!" Zoey smiled and ran off towards the entrance of the school, he stayed still and looked from a far onto his daughter as she was all smiles as she saw her friends.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

This was it, his heart was speeding, he wasn't gonna screw this up again.

"I need to tell you something" he said holding the phone on his ear.

"I'm still in love with you, I wasn't a man enough for you before, But I am now, I'm gonna fight for you and I'm not giving up this time" he said with conviction his heart backing him up.

"And Cut!, Beautiful Edward!" the Director said.

"We'll continue tomorrow everyone!" the production head announced.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

Edward lay on his bed exhausted from his flight then back to shooting, he was alone, he was too tired to even go to the club and hook up just so he could feel good. He was filling whole for the past five years, that just couldn't be fixed and be whole again, he was known to be a playboy in Hollywood, the only real relationship he ever had was with Bella, and nothing can compare or even substitute that. The bed he was laying on was too big as he looked on the other side, he grabbed his iPhone from his bed side table and clicked the button, a picture of Bella and Zoey flashed one of the most priceless and beautiful moments that he captured last night.

His heart was aching.

He was still madly, desperately in love with her.

And he never stopped.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

**HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON PLLEASSSE? Tell me what you think. **

**Xoxo G **


End file.
